Wife's and Girlfiend's
by Ranger McAleer
Summary: This is the continuation of "The Question". Alyss is pregnant and she and Will are now engaged. How will everyone take the news and what will the wedding be like and what about the child. So many questions and will all be answered and shown in this part of the story/book. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back, hope you all enjoyed my last story "The Question" this is the second part to that soooo.**

 **Oh and I don't own any of the characters or Ranger's Apprentice.**

Wife's and Girlfriend's

 _And then they were silent enjoying each others presence contemplating what had happened. In one night they had got engaged and Will found of that his Bride to be was pregnant. "Life is great" Will thought and with that he fell asleep._

The next morning Will awoke to sunlight streaming through the gaps in the curtains, lighting up the room as his eyes fell on his beautiful girlfriend. "Hold on scratch that" he thought, his beautiful fiancé. Whilst lying there he held her and studied her, memorising every detail of her face. Her grey eyes that always shone brightly, her cute rosy cheeks and her elegant silky blond hair that fell to her shoulders.

"I'll have to wake her up" he thought after a while. But in stead of just shaking her shoulder he tried something different, first he started giving her wee pecks on the cheeks, eyes, nose, mouth and head. And finally she slowly opened her eyes and very quietly said

"Just five more minutes" and then snuggled up closer to him and berried her face in his chest.

"Very well, but just five" he said and she replied by giving him a kiss then went back to her original position.

Finally Will manage to get them both out of bed and walked across the room to put on some clothes. As Alyss was getting her dress on she notice his well defined muscles, she never really had a good look at them before but in this light she could see everything. His strong and powerful back muscles used to pull an eighty pound longbow, his powerful things that allowed him to run for miles on end and could easily out run all the battleschool cadets and possible every night as well in both speed and endurance. And his six-pack not a huge one but a well defined one that could easily seen. Alyss just admired him and then she realised that she had been staring at him and Will was giving her the all to familiar raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

"Well Alyss, have you finished staring or do you want me to start flexing my muscles as well" he said in a joking manner. She gave him a smile and patted his chest as she walked by and said

"You don't look that good."

"You may say that but your eyes didn't, and having your mouth wide of doesn't help either" he replied.

When Will was finished getting dressed he walked into the kitchen to the sweet aroma of coffee filing the room. He silently walked up behind Alyss who was preparing the coffee and before she could turn around he grabbed her waist making her jump.

"WILL! I've got hot coffee here and I'm pregnant. I swear if our child is as mischievous and sneaky as you I will have you sleep in the stable with Tug" Will was doubled over on the floor laughing the whole time she was talking until she gently kicked him.

"Listen I'm sorry Alyss but I couldn't resist" he said whilst giving her a kiss.

"You better be sorry" she said and kissed him back. Once that was over they both went back to preparing breakfast.

Once breakfast was ready they both sat at the table but instead of eating normally they fed each other. After they had finished breakfast and washed and put away the dishes they sat back down and they both nursed a cup of coffee. Will was the first to break the silence and asked

"So who should we tell first?"

"About what? Us engaged or me pregnant."

"Both" he said and at that moment Gilan who had been eavesdropping decided to burst in through the door.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" He yelled with joy and was jumping up and down.

 **So what happens next? Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. And special thanks to** **Kawazoe Kumiko** **,** **Ali0523 and** **whentheresawill** **. Don't forget to review please and tell me what you think and look out for the next chapter. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"GILAN!" Will yelled as he jumped out of his chair and threw his saxe knife at Gilan, narrowly missing his ear and pinning his hood against the wall. Gilan yelped in surprise and stood back against the wall, and when he was sure his friend wouldn't try and kill him he removed the saxe pinning his hood to the wall and handed it back to Will saying,

"Gee you sure know how to say hello". Will grinned as he took his knife back from Gilan's extended hand and replied playfully,

"You should see what I do when I don't like the person". They both burst into a fit off laughter at each others horrid banter but were cut short when Alyss, who had been sitting at the table the whole time, cleared her throat and gave both of them a knowing look. Both of them instantly stopped laughing and Gilan stood up straight as if he was a mouse that got spotted by a human.

"So Gilan, to what do we owe this pleasure of you sneaking around our house" Will tried to suppress the grin that was playing at the corners of his mouth as he looked at Gilan who's face was beet red with embarrassment and had his head down in shame as he mumbled something incoherent. Alyss however sat there not showing any emotion like the professional courier she was, even though she was laughing on the inside. Will sat down on the chair next to Alyss and gently pulled her onto his lap, whilst wrapping his arms around her waist as Gilan was still mumbling to himself. Alyss finally getting bored of Gilan's mumbling whispered into Will's ear who raised his eyebrow and grinned evilly then turned to his fiancée and nodded.

The next minute Will and Alyss started making out, their hands roaming each others bodies. Gilan who finally looked up got even redder and squealed like a little girl, running out of the house falling down the verandah stairs heading for the castle.

The young couple couldn't contain their laugher as they we howling like a pair of wild hyenas.

"That should teach him not to sneak around!" Alyss managed to get out in between her fits of laughter.

 **Hey everyone I'm back, although I'm very sorry about how short this chapter was. for the longest time I've had writers block and I just pushed this story away which wasn't fair for you guys. I love you all for the support this story gets. If you have any ideas for it or would even like to read more leave a comment. Thanks again guys.** **Ranger McAleer**


End file.
